


Accomplice or Pawn

by Jettara1



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: Hiccup makes a deal with the devil, M/M, Sexual Confusion, Takes place during Triple Cross, aghast, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: Hiccup will do anything to save Toothless, even sleep with the enemy.  But when new sensations make Hiccup question his sexuality he needs to seek answers.  Too bad the guy with the answers gets himself killed saving Hiccup.  Now Hiccup has no choice but to turn to the only other person who ever made question himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Соучастник или пешка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443536) by [Jettara1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1), [TerenceStilinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceStilinski/pseuds/TerenceStilinski)



Accomplice or Pawn

An au to Triple Cross and continuation of my fic Forbidden Fruit

Hiccup knew it was a trap the moment he read the letter his father supposedly sent him. The writing was too neat and spelling spot on. His father was not big on writing and even less so on spelling his words correctly let alone legably. He was a little surprised Fishlegs hadn't noticed it, but then Hiccup had spent the better part of his life translating his father's handwriting...it was why Gobber wrote out any peace treaties and Stoick simply signed them.

In hindsight, Hiccup probably should have brought backup. Not Astrid, he couldn't bare to see her held hostage again, but Dagur would have been good. Or Snotlout. Well...maybe not. Of course, if he had then there would probably be two poisoned dragons instead of one and Hiccup was doing everything in his power not to completely freak out and scare Toothless. 

The Nightfury seemed perfectly calm and happy after a belly full of fish, obviously not understanding what Viggo had done to him. He kept giving Hiccip curious looks as if the young man had lost his mind.

"Fine, I'll help you," Hiccup growled, his heart racing as he stroked Toothless's neck. It was more to calm himself than the dragon.

Viggo nodded, a small smile lifting his lips. It wasn't smug or pretensious, more relieved to have the help them anything.

"There's one more thing," the man said softly, his gaze shifting to meet Hiccup's. "I want one night of your company."

Hiccup's brows furrowed. "I already agreed to help you. That's going to take most of the night as is."

Viggo shook his head with amusement. "So innocent," he mused. Then a small worried frown tugged at his lips and he took a moment to inspect Hiccup. "You're not a virgin, are you?"

Hiccup's eyes widened and cheeks turned a delightful shade of red. "How does that have anything to do with helping you?"

"A man needs help in many ways," Viggo countered. "I was under the impression you and your fri..."

"What Astrid and I do is none of your business," the young man snapped. "I don't know what Johann may have told you but that's between me and her." He suddenly regretted all the time he had asked Johann to find something special for him and Astrid. He should have known when Johann betrayed them that he would spill some of their more personal information."

Viggo was silent for a moment as he watched Hiccup struggle with his emotions. "I was wrong to assume," he said in a more gentle tone. "Johann is find of his stories."

"He makes ninety percent of them up," Hiccup agreed.

For a while silence ruled over them. Hiccup wanted to get a move on the mission. He wanted the cure for Toothless. It was all he could think of as he pressed against the dragon's side, seeking both warmth and comfort. But the moment Hiccup began to relax was the moment Viggo had to start talking again.

"Have you ever laid with a man?"

Hiccup's head jerked up in surprise.

"Don't look so shocked," Viggo soothed, raising a hand before Hiccup could yell. "I ask merely because Dagur had been so obsessed with you and now he's one of your closest confidants. Johann didn't need to tell me it was sexual, Dagur let the world know simply by his actions."

The youth's lips pursed in anger. "No," he said simply. Then his jaw tightened as if finally understanding where the line of questioning was going. "And no, I will not either."

"Such a shame. I had hoped you'd help me with my little problem...to insure I gave you the cure for Toothless." Viggo inspected the burns on his left hand. They were nearly as bad as the left side of his face but they still made him self conscious. He had once been quite handsome but now...

"And if I said yes?" Hiccup asked, his voice having a slight quiver to it despite the rebellious glint in his emerald eyes.

Viggo's one good eye lit up. For a moment he feared he might have pushed too hard and Hiccup would bolt, taking his dragon back to Berk for the healer to care for only to learn the truth, that Viggo had done nothing to harm Toothless. It was a risky lie but Viggo wanted revenge on Johann and Krogan. But above that he wanted Hiccup. It wasn't like before when he wanted the boy to suffer and fear him, now he wanted something more. To have the boy want him and cry out his name in passion, not anger or fear. He knew it was too much to ask, that to get it he would have to trick Hiccup. 

He was demanding too much. He should take what he had and let Hiccup live his life unhindered.

But then Viggo may never find the peace he was seeking. 

"I would promise you no harm and pleasure you never dreamed of," Viggo responded. He took a deep breath and sighed. "But I will not make you," he began, deciding that forcing Hiccup was not what he wanted. He remembered his dream from months earlier. It had started as rape but was much better when Hiccup had been willing. He wanted Hiccup to be willing now and not just through manipulation.

Hiccup gave a surprisingly loud sigh. "I must be crazy," he grumbled, glaring up at the night sky.

Viggo was about to ask what he was going on about when the youth began removing his armor.

"Alright. The faster we get this over with, the faster we can get the cure for Toothless. But if you double cross us, Toothless will barbeque you without remorse," Hiccup told Viggo as he dropped the leather next to his Nightfury. 

The dragon looked completely confused, and oddly, so did Viggo. He watched, flabbergasted as the young man struggled to get his boot off and then his prosthetic. It wasn't until Hiccup began undoing his trousers that it hit Viggo that this was really happening. There was no fighting, no holding Hiccup down or tying him up and forcefully having his way with him. Hiccup was willingly undressing himself in order to save his dragon. He was willing to give himself to Viggo out of love for his dragon. It was honorable and for a moment Viggo felt a twist in his gut for putting the rider in such a position. He questioned his motives for all but a moment until Hiccup was before him in nothing but his tunic, looking vulnerable and shy but still determined. All Viggo could do was stare.

"Well?" Hiccup grumbled, his arms crossed to keep his hands from grasping at the edge of his tunic and tugging his tunic down further. Nothing was showing but he felt bare.

Viggo blinked at him in surprise, as if waking from a dream. He didn't move at first and when he did it was slow and sluggish, telling of the wounds he must have sustained in the cave in. Hiccup stayed perfectly still as the man neared him. For a moment the simply stared at each other, one mesmerized and the other battling back his own fear and self doubt. Then Viggo's right hand cupped Hiccup's left cheek and Hiccup's heart began to race as he fought the urge to pull away. Viggo stared at him for a long time before finally leaning forward to pressed their lips together.

It was barely more than a press of lips. Viggo didn't force it passed that and Hiccup was thankful for it, although a lump did form in his throat as Viggo gently urged him to lay back. He found it hard to breath as the man touched him. It wasn't rough or bruising, more like gently caresses and almost worshiping, like the one time Dagur had kissed him months earlier. It had never gone passed that though. 

"I won't hurt you," Viggo swore, kneeling between Hiccup's legs.

Hiccup took a deep breath to center himself and couldn't help but glance at Toothless, who was watching with open curiosity. "Yeah...don't make promises you can't keep," he told Viggo, but he kept his voice even, not wanting to upset the Nightfury. 

It didn't matter how much it hurt, he was doing this to save his best friend. And it wasn't as if he was really a virgin to anal sex...he just never had another man inside him. He and Astrid had experimented a few times as a precaution in case one of their enemies ever did attempt to rape him - namely Dagur back when they were enemies and the Berserker was obsessed with him for any number of reasons. So he already knew he was going to hurt, he just wasn't sure how much.

He gave a start when Viggo kissed his brow.

"I continue to underestimate you," the man whispered.

Hiccup felt a shiver run through him. One part fear, the other he wasn't certain of. "Can we just..." he began. He gave an undignified eep as his tunic was pulled up over his chest then over his head and off.

"Much better," Viggo purred.

"A little unfair, don't you think?"

"No," Viggo countered before dipping his head and placing a kiss on the center of Hiccup's chest. 

His lips left a fiery trails of kisses down Hiccup's narrow chest, over his taunt stomach and straight down to the curly patch of auburn pubic hair. Every so often the man would pause to nip at his belly button of hips, leaving Hiccup gasping in surprise. Hiccup tried to watch, curious and stunned by the gentle treatment when he expected the exact opposite. He had been prepared to have his body abused and beaten, he was not expecting Viggo to keep to his word. A moan escaped him as Viggo kissed and massaged his legs, seemingly paying special attention to his stump. It turned into a sudden screech when Viggo's mouth descended on his manhood. His mouth was hot and wrapped around him as if it was some juicy snack. Hiccup's back arched and hands grasped at the blades of grass in seek of some form of purchase. Fire leapt through his belly to his groin. He had been given head before by Astrid but there was usually a little more to it than someone going to town on his prick like this. Viggo had quite literally swallowed him whole and was sucking deep and hard.

Hiccup mind was so wrapped up in what was happening to his cock that he didn't notice Viggo working the tight ring of his ass right away.

"I'm okay...I'm okay," he told Toothless as the dragon began sniffing him where Viggo was latched on to his cock. "It's okay...oh gods...Toothless, just...just...oh gods!" It was a mix of pain and pleasure how Viggo sucked him. The man's throat constricted so tightly that Hiccup was almost fighting to pull out only for Viggo to do some strange move with his tongue that nearly brought Hiccup over the edge. Then Hiccup was seeing stars as he felt his insides being rubbed and that nerve Astrid liked to play with whenever she could get him like this was suddenly hit in just the right way.

He came with a cry, his seed spilling into Viggo's hungry mouth. The man drank it down without a word and continued sucking his dick and working his ass until Hiccup feared he would come a second time. By then his hands were knotted in Viggo's hair and he was tugging, trying to get the man off him while at the same time trying not to thrust into that hot mouth.

"Okay...I think I've had enough," he breathed when Viggo finally let him go. The man still had his fingers inside Hiccup but it was a small discomfort that Hiccup could live with for now. He stared up at Viggo as the Hunter swallowed what was left in his mouth and then slowly licked his lips, a string of cum on his chin.

"If I had known how delicious you were I may have done this the first time we met," Viggo purred.

Hiccup shivered at the thought of being frozen in Flightmare mist, unable to move while Viggo did this to him. "You're above rape," he said sternly, although truth be told, he wasn't quite sure if Viggo was or wasn't. This wasn't quite rape but if Viggo hadn't poisoned Toothless it wouldn't be happening. He'd kill Viggo first.

Viggo gave him an odd look, one that seemed full of admiration as well as a hint of sadness. He traced a finger over Hiccup's bottom lip. "So innocent and naive." He pressed his lips to the side of Hiccup's mouth. "And not nearly as tight as I would have thought. What have you and Astrid been doing if I'm the first man you've been with?"

The leader of the riders looked away, his cheeks red once more.

Viggo kissed his cheek. "Not all Johann's stories are lies, are they?"

Hiccup bit his lip but couldn't suppress a moan as Viggo rubbed his prostate.

"I have something better than whatever toy Astrid has using on you."

Hiccup fought to keep quiet. He relaxed slightly when Viggo removed his fingers. He felt empty but his nerves were rattled. What exactly was Johann telling people? And how much of it had made it back to Berk? If his Dad found out he and Astrid were already having sex before they were even married...or that he liked certain things that may be frowned upon then he could be in for a world of trouble...especially if what he was doing now ever came out in the open. 

Those thoughts came to a screeching halt when he felt Viggo shift between his legs and then something decidedly larger than fingers or even Astrid's strap on suddenly pushed into him. His eyes widened in surprise. It didn't hurt, Viggo had stretched him well and worked his muscles until they were like putty. But it filled him, pushing ever so slowly while Viggo watched him. His one good eye locked on Hiccup's and Hiccup couldn't help but stare back up at him while the man oh so slowly pushed into him until he was fully sheathed inside the rider. 

Viggo closed his eyes once his was fully inside Hiccup sweet heat and his body began to relax. A shiver ran down his spine. This was what he wanted...no needed. He needed Hiccup's warmth, his naive innocence surrounding him. He could feel Hiccup's racing heart beating all around him, hugging him, swallowing him, begging him to go deep, consuming him in a way no other had before. Viggo was on fire, a the doorstep of Valhalla and his only anchor to life was the young man before him. Hiccup was his freedom, the only things keeping him from utter damnation. It was like his dreams only the warmth was real as were the gasping breaths as Hiccup adjusted to having Viggo's thick, long length filling him.

Opening his eyes, Viggo gazed down at Hiccup with new appreciation. There was still fear in the boy's eyes but that determination had not wavered. He lay with his legs open waiting for Viggo to make the next move. Viggo took Hiccup right ankle and lifted it to his shoulder, opening the youth a little more. Then he held the knee of his left leg and slowly began rocking. Hiccup let out a small gasp but nothing else. 

Everytime Hiccup's breath hitched Viggo took it as a good sign. The boy wasn't crying out in pain or fighting to get away, but he wasn't actively participating either. Viggo let go of Hiccup's legs and leaned over him, bracing his weight on his elbows. Then, grasping Hiccup's hair in one hand, he forced the youth's head back so he could get at his adams apple which bobbed with each gasp and moan. He nipped at it, licked it until Hiccup began to thrash a little, then he moved on to his collarbone and repeated the action. Hiccup's hands grasped his arms as he arched into him.

"Wha...what are you doing?" Hiccup gasped. He gave a cry when Viggo's hot mouth latched onto his right nipple while a hang wrapped around his length and began stroking him.

His back arched painfully as the sensations mingled together into something almost blinding. A soundless cry filled as another orgasm built in his lower stomach.

"Viggo..." He managed to gasped. He was about to cum again and he wasn't sure if he could it. Every sensation was too vivid, too intense. He was on fire, his body not his own.

"I've got you," Viggo assured, an arm wrapping around Hiccup's waist and pulling him flush to Viggo's front as the man's hips piston forward, each thrust harder and deeper, hitting that little nerve deep inside him that kept making him see stars. 

Then Viggo was grunting heavily in his ear, his hips almost slamming into Hiccup's, desperate and needy, no longer under his control. And then the man was crying out his name and Hiccup's world came crashing around him, like an ocean hitting the shore, over and over. His vision bled white as he came. And then he came again as their position suddenly changed, Viggo's length hitting his prostate from another angle as he settled on the man's lap.

When Hiccup came to his senses, he was straddling Viggo's lap, both staring at the other. Their breathing was ragged but Viggo seemed more composed. One of his arms was still wrapped around Hiccup, holding him close as he brush away the youth's sweaty bangs. He didn't say a word, just watched Hiccup as the young man caught his breath.

"We should...we should get going," Hiccup breathed. His body still tingled and he couldn't feel his legs but that was something he could worry about later. They had a mission. They had to get the cure for Toothless. If only his body would stop shaking.

Viggo continued to caress Hiccup's cheek, his gaze never leaving Hiccup's. It was unnerving. All he wanted was for Viggo to let him go now that they had done what he wanted. Although Hiccup couldn't bring himself to fight his way free. His body didn't feel his own. His stomach was bubbling, his body was super sensitive, and he felt a mix of exhaustion and high.

"We have plenty of time," Viggo said gently.

"But..." Hiccup began. He stopped when he felt a sudden sharp prick to his backside. Drowsiness suddenly clouded his mind as his body began to relax. Viggo had drugged him, he realized all too late. He slumped forward, guided by Viggo until his headed rested on the man's shoulder.

Viggo cradled Hiccup against him. He felt oddly at peace. He rested the good side of his face on top of Hiccup's head. He rubbed a hand up and down the youth's back. "I wish I could keep you," he murmured. 

He squeezed Hiccup just a little. Not long ago he would have. He would have taken Hiccup as a consort or thrall. He would have made the boy his and not cared about his comfort. Something had changed the day he fell into the volcano. He had changed when he saw Hiccup's anger turned to fear and he had reached out to grab him, to save his enemy even if they both knew it was impossible. Everything had changed that day. Viggo had changed.

He lay the youth on the ground and wrapped himself around him after adjusting his trousers. He would not take Hiccup in his sleep. He would not force himself on the boy again. If they survived the next twenty-four hours then he would ask Hiccup for one last favor before disappearing from his life forever. If the gods were favorable, Hiccup would grant it. If not, Viggo would die happy knowing he at least had a taste of Hiccup Haddock the Third. And perhaps in the end that was all he truly needed.

 

Part Two up tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

Accomplice or Pawn 2

Hiccup sat on the edge of his bed, Toothless's saddle bags next to him, their contents scattered all over. He hadn't taken notice of the bags until hours after returning to the Edge and telling the others about Viggo's sudden death. Hiccup was still trying to wrap his head what had happened. It still felt like a dream, a horrid nightmare that had gotten out of control. It didn't feel real. None of what happened felt real until now.

When Hiccup had left on his mission he had placed only the necessities in the bags, food, flint, a blanket and weapons. It was two simple bags. He returned with four fully stoked bags, something he had failed to notice in his rush to find the cure. He vaguely remembered waking up early that morning while it was still dark and seeing Viggo packing the bags while talking to Toothless as if they were old friends. Hiccup had felt sluggish and couldn't get up. He must have passed out again. The next time he awoke was to Viggo gently shaking him and telling him to eat before they headed out. The rest was a blur. The Skrill, the plan for Viggo to "hand" Hiccup over to Johann and Krogan in order to retrieve the Dragon Eye, Viggo sacrificing himself to save Hiccup and Toothless, revealing his change of heart and respect for dragons. It had all happened so fast that it had yet to sink in.

Now it did.

What few belongings Viggo had held close now lay scattered over Hiccup's bed. They seemed so innane, the frying pan he had used to cook dinner and breakfast, a jeweled dagger, a notebook written in the same language as the Dragon Eye lenses, and a rolled up parchment addressed to Hiccup.

"My Dearest Hiccup,

If you are reading this then I am no longer with you. I do apologize. I did not wish to lie to you and claim I poisoned Toothless, I simply did not know how else to get you to help me. You made it very clear you would not and I had to think of a compelling reason to get you to quickly. I also apologize for forcing you to lay with me. I had hoped you would have felt the same. Our encounters had created a fire within me that I could not calm until I finally made you mine. I wish I had done so another way. I wish we had met under different circumstances. I wish I could have wooed you and courted you properly so that you could have learned to love me the way I came to love you.

That feels strange. I have never admitted to loving someone before.

But that is a fleeting emotion. I cannot make you feel something you do not. Instead I offer advice.

You are stronger than you think. You are ruthless and powerful. You may not think so but you are. Us It. Learn to develope it and make it your own. You are capable of great things and because of this I know you can defeat Johann and Krogan. 

You have my faith, my allegiance and my heart.

Do not doubt yourself, Hiccup.

Faithfully yours,

Viggo Grimborn"

Hiccup stared at the parchment in confusion. Viggo loved him? That seemed unlikely but then he wasn't sure what to make of what had happened between them. Every touch had been gentle and almost revearing. Hiccup pressed his fingers to his lips, the memory of dry chapped lips pressing against his own in a ghost of a kiss. None of this made sense. They were enemies. They didn't even have a history to latch onto emotionally. How could Viggo possibly have loved him? It was lust, not love. Viggo had simply wanted something he couldn't have. He wanted to conquer someone who managed to outsmart him. That was all. Hiccup was certain of that.

So why did Hiccup feel so conflicted?

His body still tingled with the memory of Viggo touching him, filling him. His body still felt the man and the pleasure he had brought him, a pleasure Astrid had barely touch upon when she pegged him.

Shaking his head, Hiccup moved everything off his bed. It had been a long two days. His mind and body was drained and all he wanted was to sleep and try to forget what had happened. He could have spent the night with Astrid but guilt knotted his stomach. He hadn't told her everything that had happened. He smartly kept the sexual encounter secret until he could come to terms with it.

. . .

Hiccup must have needed more sleep than he thought. He didn't hear his door open or the happy greeting Dagur gave Toothless before letting the dragon outside. He didn't hear his name being called or the heavy footsteps coming up the stairs to the loft.

He gave a murmured response when a hand landed on his shoulder, not the first that day but certainly more firm than the others who tried to wake him. 

"Wow, Astrid wasn't kidding, you are wiped out," Dagur mused.

"Go 'way, Viggo," Hiccup grumbled, turning his head into his pillow.

Dagur froze for a moment then sighed and adjusted the quilt over Hiccup. "Yeah, I heard. You okay?"

"Hmm?" Hiccup turned back toward Dagur and looked up with bleary eyes. "Oh...hi, Dagur."

"Hi."

"Sorry, just tired. Long day yesterday."

The Berserker chief nodded in understanding. He gave a small smile and brushed his hand over the back of Hiccup's head in a big brother like way. "Go back to sleep. We can talk later."

Hiccup gave a yawn and snuggled back into his pillow. "Thanks," he mumbled before lifting his head. "Hey, Dag, when we were enemies did you ever fantasize about having sex with me?" He blinked, realizing he had said what he did out loud.

Dagur froze and stared at him with wide eyes. "Ahh...I don't want to answer that. We're not enemies anymore and I was an asshole then. I did a lot of stupid things...said A LOT of stupid things."

Hiccup kicked himself for saying anything but now that he had he couldn't stop himself. He sat up and met Dagur's gaze. "If you had captured him...was able to do whatever you wanted to me...would have raped me?"

Dagur swallowed and stepped back. "Hiccup, where is this coming from?"

"I just...I don't know. It's stupid." The younger man rubbed the back of his night. "I guess I had a stupid dream and thought with all the craziness that happened, the way you used to obsess about me that maybe..."

"Oh gods!" Dagur gasped. He pulled at his hair in sudden stress before forcibly stopping himself and pacing instead. "Who told you? Heather? I bet it was Heather. I can't get made at her. I tried keeping that stuff private. I mean, yeah I might have thought about and maybe when things were really crazy I might have but...Hiccup, you're my brother...I wouldn't."

"But we're not really brothers," Hiccup reminded him after taking a much needed deep breath. He should have kept his mouth shut. Dagur was on the verge of a panic attack. But he couldn't stop now. He needed to understand why Viggo would go from bloodthirsty enemy to wanting him as a lover. He squared his shoulders. "Dagur, I need you to be honest. Would you have had sex with me if given the opportunity?"

The Berserker stared at him for a long time before his shoulders finally fell. "Yes. I would have stripped you and screwed you every chance I had," he said honestly. "If you and Astrid weren't together...if I didn't fall in love with Mala...I would bend you over right now and pound you into Valhalla."

Hiccup flushed at that. It was a little more vivid than he needed at the moment.

"But only if you wanted it," Dagur added quickly. "What I may have done before doesn't matter anymore. I'm not that person anymore. " He moved forward and grasped Hiccup arms as he knelt before him. "Where is this coming from? What did Viggo do to you?"

But Hiccup wasn't done with his questions. His mind was trying to absorb it all and understand it. "Would you lie to get me in bed? Would you threaten those I loved to get what you want?"

"Hiccup, if I was ever going to do that I would have long ago. I could have made you do that when I captured your father. Hiccup, look at me." He waited until his brother met his gaze again. "I have done many horrible things, things I can never expect to be forgiven for, but I have never, nor will I ever force you to do anything like that. What Viggo did was wrong. I don't what excuse he gave you, it was wrong."

"What if it felt good?" Hiccup blinked and inhaled sharply at the sudden admission. "I enjoyed it. I didn't want to but I did."

Dagur shook his head. "It doesn't make what he did right. Hiccup, if he forced you into It, it doesn't matter if it felt good. What he did was wrong."

Hiccup nodded but it wasn't with any conviction. He simply looked confused. Dagur sighed and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. "Can I tell you a secret. You have to swear not to tell a soul and I promise not to repeat what you told me."

Surprised, Hiccup gave him a sideways look.

Dagur took a deep breath. "When I was in prison I was tortured...a lot. I was not only the Berserker chieftain but I was also the youngest person there and rank doesn't really matter to anyone but your own tribe in prison. Alvin...I know he and your dad are friends and I have a peace treaty with him and all now...but he used to like..." His voice faltered and he blinked away tears. "I was raped by him more times than I care to think of. The first few times were to punish me but then he started having affection toward me. I could live with that. It didn't hurt as much, but then when it became known some of the other prisoners...not my men...would corner me and..."

"I'm sorry. If I had known," Hiccup said softly.

Dagur nodded. If Hiccup had known he would have insisted Dagur be transferred to a different prison, maybe even Berk.

"So when you ask if I would have done that to you," Dagur continued, steepling his fingers. "Before I was thrown in prison I wouldn't have thought twice. I would have taken you on Dragon Island if your friends hadn't showed up. After I escaped I don't know. I want to say I wouldn't but I've been in love with you since that day with the fake dragon raid. THAT was a stroke of genius. I hate to check my skivvies when I made it back to my ship."

A laugh escaped Hiccup. He wiped at his eyes. "That was me panicking over Barf and Belch and you beheading them."

"It was genius and devious and made me think or you in ways I shouldn't," Dagur countered, playfully elbowing him.

Hiccup sobered. "Did it hurt? When Alvin...?"

Dagur nodded. "Yeah. I thought he was killing to kill me. It felt like he was ripping me in half each time. He's a big guy and not exactly gentle."

"Did it ever feel good?"

Dagur let his breath out slowly. "I guess. You really don't have any control over your body when stuff like that happens. There's this thing inside us...I don't know what it is but when it's hit the right way it's crazy good. Even when you don't want it to be."

"The prostate," Hiccup said.

"What?"

"It's called a prostate," Hiccup clarified. 

Dagur raised a questioning brow. 

Hiccup swallowed. "I...Astrid and I..."

The older man shook his head. "You don't need to explain." He wrapped an arm around Hiccup's shoulders. "Wow, of all the conversations I imagined us having this was not one of them."

"Me neither."

For a while they sat together, both pondering what had happened to them. It was a comfortable silence and for once Hiccup took comfort in Dagur's embrace. He didn't mind the Berserker invading his personal space. Dagur was always full of fierce hugs and crushing embraces but this time it gentle and and encouraging. Hiccup leaned into it. Dagur understood what he was going through. He had been through far worse and came out of it with his head held high, and maybe a few stuck to a pike. But Hiccup now had one question that was burning inside him.

"After everything you went through did you ever want to be with another man? Other than me?" he asked.

For a moment he feared he pushed too much on the subject. Dagur was silent for a long time. "I had a fling with Ryker," he confessed. 

Hiccup looked at him in surprise but Dagur only grinned at him. 

"Seriously?"

Dagur's grin grew. "Yeah. It was actually kind of fun. It was a good way to deal with frustration each time you guys raided our ships. And it gave me a chance to experiment with what I liked more; being top or bottom. I kind of like both. That's why I like Mala so much."

"Makes sense." He took a deep breath. "Did it help?"

"Figure out what I wanted?" Dagur asked. He hummed in thought. "Yeah and no. I tell you one thing though, Rykie knew what he was doing. First time I'm pretty sure my eyes were crossed for the better part of the day it was that good. He did this weird thing with rolling his hips and wow... I did it to Mala the other night and she shrieked. I mean really shrieked. Had Thork running in the make sure she was okay."

"Okay...two.much info."

"Oh Yeah? What did Viggo do that got you all hot and bothered?"

Hiccup didn't feel so bad now. He was still questioning what had happened but he felt better talking it out with Dagur. He never would have thought the Berserker would be so understanding and open about his own experiences. So he told Dagur everything. He went into details that were both embarrassing and should just how naive he had been. He also confessed how he had tried to prepare for such a thing when he feared that Dagur would be the one to rape him. Dagur was taken back by it, had never thought Hiccup would ever seriously think he would do such a thing even if it his actions may have hinted toward it.

Time seemed to lose all meeting. They talked longer than they had since they were children. It was strangely soothing and the horrors of the day before became a memory. It was still fresh and the confusion still there but Hiccup no longer felt ashamed for something he couldn't control. At least he thought he was okay with it. But he would never know for sure if it was his body or if Viggo had drugged him unless he had something to judge it against.

He pulled away from Dagur and slowly paced the room.

"What's wrong?" Dagur asked, surprised.

Hiccup folded his arms across his chest. "Well I was thinking..."

"Always dangerous. We might end up with a Dragon Eye 3."

Hiccup shot him a glare.

"Dragon Wing mark forty?"

"You're not helping."

"Wasn't trying to." Dagur gave a big grin.

Hiccup shook his head in exasperation. "No...but I may have a new idea for the Dragon Wing."

"Mark forty-one."

"Shut up." He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "What I was going to ask was how did you decide to allow yourself to be vulnerable with Ryker? I mean you didn't even know him but let him have sex with you."

Dagur shrugged. "I don't know. I guess he was better than any of my men. And I liked his smile."

Hiccup nodded. "Okay, so what if I wanted to experiment with someone. Maybe find out if what Viggo did was just a one time thing or if I actually like men?"

The Berserker was silent for a moment in consideration. "Okay. I get what mean. Who would you do it with?"

The look Hiccup gave him said it all. Normally Dagur would jump at such an opportunity, instead he sat on the bed and stared at the younger man intently.

"What?" Hiccup questioned. "Can you think of someone better?"

"I'm just worried you're jumping into this without fully considering the consequences," Dagur pointed out. He stood and approached his brother. "Hiccup this happened less than fortt-eight hours ago. You're still in shock."

"My mind hasn't been clearer," Hiccup argued.

"Have you thought of what your betrothed might think about us having sex? Have you thought of my betrothed?" He placed his hands on Hiccup's arms, once more making his brother look at him. "Do you think either of them would understand, especially if we went behind their backs?"

Hiccup looked away. "How do I even explain what happened to Astrid?"

"The same way you did me. Maybe with better wording." Dagur gave a cheeky little grin before pulling Hiccup into a tight embrace.

Hiccup sighed and hugged him back. "If this was last year?" he couldn't help but ask.

Dagur chuckled and hugged him tighter. "I probably wouldn't have thought twice." He pressed his nose into Hiccup's hair. "You'd be walking funny for a week."


	3. Chapter 3

Accomplice or Pawn 3

For a long time Astrid just stared at him. Hiccup had his elbows braces on his knees and hands clasped in front of him, staring at her floor, unable to meet her gaze. He had told her. He had told her everything that happened with Viggo and why. Now he waited to see if she would accept it or banish him from her life. He was ready for that because if she didn't turn away from him because of Viggo then she most likely would when he brought up the next part.

"Did he hurt you?" she finally asked after what felt like a life time.

He shook his head. A part of him had hoped Viggo would, at least then it would felt as if he consented.

Astrid worried her lower lip. "Did it..." she hesitated before swallowing. "Was it like when I peg you?"

"Sort of," Hiccup answered honestly.

"What does that mean?"

He shrugged. He wasn't sure how to explain it. "He was larger and went deeper, I guess."

"Did it feel good?"

"Astrid!" he whined. It was bad enough telling Dagur all this but repeating it to Astrid was not easy.

She sighed and sat back in her. "Well it's as if we didn't prepare for it. I'm just happy you're okay. You are okay, right?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little confused," he admitted. "I was expecting him to use me and maybe torture me. I never thought it would be like that."

She nodded and finally went to him. She knelt in front of him and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you're alright and that you told me. I probably would have done the same to save Stormfly. But you shouldn't have faced him on your own if you suspected the letter wasn't from your dad. We could have prevented this."

"I know," he sighed, hugging her back.

"How do you feel?" she asked, sitting back on her heels. "I know you get a little antsy with the whole pegging stuff. Being raped..."

He wanted to correct her and remind her he hadn't actually been raped. Manipulated into the act but surely that didn't count. Did it?

"That's the problem," he told her, holding her hands. "I don't know how I feel." He tried to put his thoughts into words but they were hard to find. "I feel hollow. Like he filled something I didn't know I needed. If he had survived I might hate him for it but now I just feel empty. He made me orgasm harder than I ever had before and it wasn't through force or torture. I don't how to explain it. I hated it and loved it at the exact same time."

"Like the first time we made love," she offered, remembering how it had both hurt but felt so good the first time they had sex.

"Kind of...I guess. It left me confused."

"It would." She nodded in understanding, although how she could possible understand was beyond him. "It's going to take time to recovery. You did what you thought you had to in order to save Toothless."

Okay, so she wasn't mad. That was good. Now for the tricky part. But he was still hesitant to tell her what he wanted. He loved her with all his heart. Trusted her more than anyone else. Maybe that was why he was so afraid. She trusted him too and what he was about to ask wasn't something you asked someone you loved. Maybe this was a bad idea.

He gently took Astrid's chin and made her look at him. "It left me very confused," he began, fighting to keep his voice steady and calm.

She eyed him for a moment, not understanding at first. Then her eyes widened. "Because it felt good?" 

She inhaled sharply, not in anger or shame but in sudden clarity. They had prepared for something this. Hiccup had wanted to be prepared in case he was ever raped but he didn't want to turn to any of the guys in their group. They were like a tight knit family and asking one of them would have changed the whole family dynamic they had. And Hiccup was honestly afraid to admit he had such a fear. Astrid had helped him but along the way they had discovered that anal wasn't an altogether bad thing. Hiccup enjoyed it. Not all the time but sometimes. Now that he had been raped - nothing in Astrid's mind was going to say otherwise - he wasn't sure how he felt. Viggo was a master manipulator. It was no surprise he could manipulate someone's body as easy as the mind.

Hiccup had closed his eyes in embarrassment and nodded. It had felt good. Real good. Better than anything he felt before and it left him torn inside. 

She nodded as she held him to her chest. She wasn't angry at him. He had no choice. And Viggo was dead, she couldn't hunt him down and kill him. All she could was clean up his mess and take care of Hiccup.

"What do you want to do?" she asked, knowing he must have been thinking of some way to deal with what had happened to not tell her right away.

He was silent for a moment, his arms tight around her waist and head against her breasts. "Promise not to kill me?" he said meekly and Astrid's chest tightened in anguish at how small and unsure he sounded.

She carded her fingers though his hair. "Of course."

He glanced up at her. "You say that now but..."

She pursed her lips. "I promise not to kill you. Now spill, Haddock, before I change my mind." When he didn't answer right away she teasingly motioned toward her axe. "My axe is right there," she pointed out.

And he picked her up and carried her a good ten paces from said axe as a precaution before setting her back down. Normally she'd tease him about that but the look he suddenly gave her was serious.

"I...wow this us harder than I thought," he babbled, still holding her. "I spoke with Dagur about what happened. He went through something similar in prison. Actually he went through way worse. Things that if I knew about before, I would have broke him. Peace be damn."

Astrid's brows furrowed in confusion for a moment then her mouth formed a small O in realization. 

"It was bad. It made what Viggo did to me seem like a walk in the park. They did it to hurt him...Viggo was trying to seduce me, I think. Everything he did was meant to make me feel good. Dagur was a prisoner of war and stripped of his chiefdom. They wanted to hurt him. They wanted him to suffer," he explained. "If I had known..."

"You can't blame yourself for what happened to him, or what Viggo did to you. It wasn't your fault." She sat on the bed next to him and stared at her hands for a long time. "Look, I get you're confused and maybe you're right and experimenting might help but..." She sighed. "Wait...just one week. Right now everyrhing is so new and you're recovering and trying to cope with what happened. Wait one week and if you still feel like you have to do this then I'll stand next to you, okay?"

He smiled softly at her. "Thank you."

A week didn't seen unreasonable. It gave Hiccup time to cope and come to terms with not only what happened but also the fact Viggo had truly sacrificed himself to save him and Toothless. It also.gave him way too much to think of as he rummaged through the contents of Viggo's bags. There were nearly folded maps marking out lands Hiccup had never seen before as well as ones with local areas. They all seemed new, as if Viggo had done them in recent weeks. Then their were a few books. One seemingly a journal written in code, the others in a language Hiccup did not know but was determined to learn. A lot of the stuff he took to the club house. The gang could always use another frying pan and cooking supplies with the various mishaps that came with making dinner. The mysterious map Hiccup hung up in his room to ponder at night, wondering where exactly Viggo had been from and if he had any family or friends left that would mourn him.

After two days he decided waiting a week was a bad idea. He couldn't sleep without thinking about Viggo and reliving having sex with him. He'd wake up in the middle of the night, feeling as if his body was on fire as an orgasm rocked through him. He could barely think or eat when in the clubhouse with his friends.

Astrid must have Terror mailed Dagur, asking him to wait just a little longer because Dagur didn't return to the Edge for a whole week. When he did Mala was with him and Hiccup was feared that Dagur would back out. But Dagur gave Hiccup his customary bear hug in greeting and smiled brightly.

"How you feeling?" Dagur asked when he let Hiccup go.

"Like I might explode," Hiccup answered, feeling oddly anxious and somehow small even though he was taller than everyone but Mala. He yelped when Mala suddenly embraced him. She didn't normally hug people.

"Dagur explained your predicament, Hiccup Haddock," she said, pulking away. "We are here to help in any way."

"We?" Hiccup asked, glancing at Dagur.

The Berserker gave a small shrug.

"Yes," Mala answered. "As my beloved explained, Viggo manipulated and used you. Dagur intends to help you deal with your confusion. I am here to support you both, as I am sure Astrid is."

Astrid gave a curt nod.

"I don't think I'm following," Hiccup said, even more confused.

"They're going to watch to make sure I don't get out of line and hurt you," Dagur explained.

Hiccup blinked, looked from Dagur to Mala then Astrid. "What?"

Astrid had her arms folded over her chest. "It's the only way I'd agree to it. Hiccup, you were raped and I'm not about to let anyone else take advantage of you. So either pick someone else or this is a group session. No offence, Dagur."

"None taken. I kind of like the idea of you watching," Dagur teased. "It'll make him squirm more."

Astrid rolled her eye but there was a ghost of a grin on her lips.

If Hiccup had ever been embarrassed before it didn't come close to what he felt now. Now the whole idea of sex with Dagur seemed even more frightening than before. Not the idea of sex itself but being watched. What if he enjoyed? What would Astrid say or do? What would Mala do? Hiccup was very unsure of himself at that moment, even with Dagur's arm draped around him and rambling about something or anything that Hiccup couldn't bring himself to focus on.

They reached his hut all too soon and Hiccup couldn't help but feel relief that the rest of the riders were on patrol or busy with their own thing to notice them.

"So..." he began when he saw Dagur grab the chair from his table to carry upstairs. "We're all going upstairs?"

Dagur paused and looked around. "I was thinking the bed but I guess we can do it on the floor." He scratched the back of his head and looked to Astrid, as if she was the one running the show.

"Are you still okay with this?" she asked Hiccup, seeming to relax. "You don't have to go through with this."

For a moment Hiccup began to reconsider to whole venture. But the dreams had not stopped all week. He could still feel Viggo inside him and all around him. At times he could almost swear the man was haunting him. He had to do this for his own sanity if nothing else.

"Yeah, I do," he said finally. "You know I do."

Her shoulders fell but she nodded in understanding. She had slept next to him many nights and couldn't help him when he woke in a cold sweat. All she could do was comfort him as best as possible.

And so they went up to the loft. Hiccup's heart was pounding the entire way as he led the others. Once in his room he stopped next to his bed, unsure what to do next and almost frozen in place as Astrid and Mala took seats at the back of the room and far from the bed, within sight but out of touching range. 

"You okay?" Dagur asked, stepping between the women and Hiccup, blocking them from sight.

Hiccup calmed almost immediately when it was just Dagur. It seemed a little easier to focus if he didn't think about Astrid and Mala watching.

"Yeah," he assured Dagur even if he didn't feel okay.

"Same ground rules we discussed earlier?" Dagur pressed, giving Hiccup every opportunity to change his mind and walk away.

Hiccup gave a nod and began removing his armor. Dagur did the same. Hiccup's gaze kept flicking towards Astrid, expecting her to be angry and put a stop to it at any moment, but her face remained blank. Her gaze would meet his but it was void of emotion, as if she had been preparing herself for this moment and shut down. Guilt filled Hiccup.

"Stop," Dagur suddenly ordered. There was an edge to his voice that made Hiccup jump and stare at him with wide eyes.

Dagur frowned at him then forcibly turned them around so the Hiccup's back was to Astrid and Mala and the back of Dagur's knees were against the bed.

"They're not here. It's just us," he said sternly.

Hiccup searched his eyes for a moment. He was about to glance back at Astrid but Dagur caught his chin and forced him to face forward.

"Just us," the Berserker chieftain repeated. He gave a reassuring smile then sat on the bed and pulled Hiccup onto his lap. "I have an idea but I need you to trust me."

Hiccup raised a brow. As if being totally naked and sitting on his childhood bully's lap wasn't trusting Dagur enough? But Dagur wrapped an arm around Hiccup's waist to steady him as he reached past the younger man to grab his tunic off the floor. He tore the hem into a strip then held it before Hiccup.

"You're mind is working overtime worrying about what everyone will think of you for doing this. You need to stop thinking and start feeling so..." He wrapped the strip of cloth around Hiccup's head and over his eyes. "Let's trying getting a rid of the visual distractions."

Hiccup reached for the cloth but Dagur pulled his hands away.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Take advantage of you, definitely but you're in charge. You can tell me to stop at any time and I will," Dagur promised.

"I know," Hiccup answered. 

He bit his lower lip in a cute considering way but didn't try to remove the cloth from his eyes again. He gave a gasp when Dagur laid him on the bed and began kissing his throat. He avoided Hiccup's mouth as agreed upon. Hiccup's lips belonged solely to Astrid and he would not allow anyone else to kiss him. Dagur agreed without issue.

Unlike Viggo who primarily kissed his way around Hiccup's body, Dagur also nipped and bit. Not hard but enough to make Hiccup gasp and wiggle under him. Dagur chuckled before attacking Hiccup's nipples, causing the younger male to arch his back and cry out. One hand clenched at Dagur's head, knotting in his thick red hair as the Berserker suckled one nub and then the other. It was rougher but it sent shockwaves through Hiccup, straight to his cock.

"Oh gods!" Hiccup breathed. 

Maybe Dagur had a good point about the blind fold. Without his sight to judge by or over think the situation, his focus was entirely on what he was feeling. All he heard was his and Dagur's breathing. Dagur was also humming softly and the vibration drummed through Hiccup making the sucking to his nipples all the more intense. But Dagur paused when Hiccup cried out.

"You okay?" the Berserker asked, letting go of Hiccup's pebbled left nipple.

Hiccup's chest rose and fell rapidly and it took a moment to realize Dagur had spoken. "Ye...yeah," he stuttered. 

His body was beginning to tingle just as it did with Viggo, but without his sight or being defiant - sure he had had agreed to sex with Viggo and let him do what he wanted but he was defiant through It, he fought hard not to feel anything - everything seemed so much more intense. He moaned when Dagur began lathering his belly button with attention. That wasn't as intense as his nipples but still felt good. It made his body go from being string tight to floppy as he relaxed on his bed. Callused hands rubbed up and down his hips as Dagur licked, nipped and kissed every inch of Hiccup's stomach before slowly moving downward. Then that heat and intensity was back when Dagur moved to Hiccup's half erect length. 

Again Dagur proved how different he was from Viggo. He didn't simply take Hiccup cock in his mouth. There was no rush. He took his time, almost worshipping Hiccup's body by nuzzling and kissing the organ and the testicles beneath. Hiccup moaned and whined at the attention. Astrid often did this to him. She liked to pay his cock a lot of attention but her hands were much smaller and softer. Dagur's were large and rough and his beard tickled and scratched but in an oddly good way, similar to Viggo's but completely different at the same time. When Dagur finally took his length in his mouth, Hiccup cried out happily. His hands tightened in Dagur's hair, wanting to hold him in place while at the same time wanting to yank him away. Electricity seemed to run through the length of Hiccup's cock as Dagur sucked it. A high pitch whine escaped the rider. It felt so good. So unbelievably good.

He wasn't where the oil came from. Much like when Viggo had sucked his cock, Hiccup's mind didn't immediately register Dagur fingering his ass until the Berserker was a knuckle deep and stroking his prostate. Hiccup threw his head back. Pleasure rocked his body and he was certain he was going to lose his mind if this continued. With surprising strength, he let go of Dagur's head and grabbed his shoulders, hauling the Berserker back up to him. 

Surprised, Dagur braced himself on either of Hiccup and stared down at the blindfolded Viking. "Are you alright? Was it too much?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No...I just didn't want to cum in your mouth."

"Oh," Dagur murmured, slightly disappointed. 

Without seeing it was a little hard to see Dagur's face but Hiccup found it and cupped his cheek with a small smile. "I meant I'd rather us cum together. Wow, that sounded lame."

Dagur gave a laugh and kissed his forehead. "No, it's sweet." He leaned on his elbows and studied Hiccup for a long moment. "Do you want to continue?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Okay." He stayed leaning over Hiccup as he prepared the younger man with his fingers.

Hiccup moaned and whimpered as Dagur worked his fingers back inside. He spread a think oil over Hiccup quivering muscles that slowly but surely helped the younger relax. A fruity and minty smell surrounded them and Hiccup began to calm with each breath again as his muscles slowly loosened.

"What is that?" Hiccup asked, inhaling deeply. It smelt nice.

"An oil," Dagur answered. "So I don't tear you."

"Oh." Hiccup gasped when he felt something far larger than fingers began to push into him.

Dagur sat back on his knees and took Hiccup's hips in his hands as he slowly pushed into the other man. He moved slow and steadily, not wanting to hurt Hiccup. It was next to impossible to think coherently surrounded by Hiccup's sweet heat. Once he was settled inside, he gave Hiccup a chance to adjust to him and glanced toward the women watching them. Mala was biting her lower lip in that way he always liked and seemed super focused on what he and Hiccup were doing. She gave him a pleased grin when she noticed Dagur looking at her. He returned him, happy that she still approved what they were doing. Astrid on the other hand was fidgeting on her chair, her cheeks a delight red and gaze solely on where Dagur was joined to Hiccup. When Dagur rocked his hips, causing Hiccup to gasp, Astrid's eyes widened but never left where the men were joined.

Dagur chuckled. He finally knew a way to make Astrid speechless without resorting to violence or going Berserk.

He rolled his hips and began a steady pace as he rocked into Hiccup, his attention back on the mission at hand. Hiccup cried out, his back aching. His hands latched onto Dagur's arms as he tried pushing back, meeting Dagur thrust for thrust. Dagur thrilled in it. Hiccup was moaning and crying his name, everything Dagur always dreamed of. He pulled Hiccup up onto his lap, remembering what he had been told Viggo had done, and still holding Hiccup's hips, bounced him on his lap. It was the right angle, the perfect angle. He was fully encased in Hiccup's sweet warmth and directly hitting that the other's prostate. He rolled his hips, ribbing that bundle of nerves just right. Hiccup shrieked, his whole body tightening as he clung to him. Dagur chuckled and managed to do it one more time before Hiccup's inner muscles placed a choke hold on his cock. It was hot and tight and those muscles rippled in such a way it felt as if they were milking his length. 

They came within seconds of each other, although Dagur fought hard to hold his in.

"Can I cum inside you?" he asked Hiccup, his voice breathless as he fought for control. "Please let me cum inside you."

Hiccup couldn't form words. His body was on fire, tingling from his head to his toes that were tightly curled with the force of his orgasm. "Y...ye.." he hiccuped. His fingers drug into Dagur's back as he rocked on Dagur's lap. He felt a second orgasm building even as the first washed over him.

The slapping of flesh became louder as the two came together. Dagur attacked Hiccup's neck, causing the younger to moan and bounce harder until finally they both cried out in completion.

Hiccup slumped in Dagur's arms, feeling worn but complete. He gave a small eep when Dagur pulled him down on the bed to lay together and catch their breath.

"You okay?" The Berserker asked, stroking Hiccup's sweaty hair from his face.

A small laugh escaped Hiccup. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Dagur smiled and kissed his brow. "Is Astrid's nose bleeding?" he called to Mala.

"What?" Hiccup asked in worry. He rolled over, wincing slightly at the sting between his legs and the feel of Dagur's cum dripping out of him.

Astrid stared at him with a delicate blush and wide eyes but her nose thankfully wasn't bleeding. She seemed to be having trouble figuring out what to do with her hands and had them clenched on her lap. 

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked, going to get up and nearly forgetting her wasn't wearing his prosthetic. 

She blinked and suddenly was back to her usual self. She hurried forward to stop him before he fell out of bed. "I'm fine, I'm fine. How about you? Are you okay?"

He nodded with a silly grin and gave her the kiss he had denied Dagur. "I'm great. A little tired and buzzy but really really good."

The sudden shadow that crossed her eyes made him lift her chin. 

"Hey, this doesn't anything," he whispered. This was a bad idea.

But after a moment she gave him a small smile and kissed him. "I know. I just kind of wanted it not to be as hot as he looked."

He stared at her for a moment in shock. Then he grinned and kissed her back. "You enjoyed watching us?"

"Immensely," Mala purred, strolling up to Dagur who had crawled out of bed to get dressed. She kissed her betrothed deeply, her right wandering between his legs. "I would not be opposed to watching another session."

Dagur grinned up at her. "That's my kinky girl."

She gave a throaty chuckle before glancing toward Hiccup and Astrid. "The question is, how do you feel about what the two of you have done, Hiccup Haddock? Is sex with a man something that interests you?"

Hiccup looked to Astrid. He wouldn't do anything without her full agreement. If she was uncomfortable with all this then it was a no go. He may have felt good but if Astrid was against in any way then it was a no go.

"Did it feel good?" she asked. "Do you feel better?"

"I do."

"Then we'll work it out." She gave an encouraging smile.

Dagur reached over and gave her a one armed hug. "I think I may know a way to help you two love birds on those night I can't help out."

She raised a suspicious brow. Of course couldn't have been prepared for the gift Dagur and Mala sent her and Hiccup a few weeks later. It was days before their wedding day. Not Hiccup and Astrid's but Dagur and Mama's, and Dagur had an odd request for Astrid, but only if she liked the gift.

It was a phallus, caved from ivory, and much larger than the one she had been using in her strap on. There was a simple note with it.

"Astrid,

Sometimes size does matter. If you and Hic like then please stand next to me at my wedding.

Enjoy,

Dagur"

Well Dagur may be deranged but he wasn't lying. Astrid put the phallus to work that night and she had to admit it worked better than expected. Hiccup was always vocal in bed but he was positively crying in ecstasy, his body thrashing beneath her. He thanked her by giving her the best head ever. She never screamed so loud in her life when she came. Her body never felt so good. So when Dagur and Mala's big day came she stood next to Hiccup beside Dagur. And yeah, maybe they broke protocol by making out at the wedding but she and Hiccup had never been closer. Nor had she ever felt closer to Dagur. Their former enemy and his wife became family to them. A little odd and by no means conventional but every so often the sight of Hiccup tangled in Dagur's arms, writhing in such pleasure that it made Astrid drool just to watch.

Of course when it came to Hiccup, nothing was ever conventional.

Fin

Sorry it took so long to post. I hope everyone enjoyed. Inspired by dragonboysclub.


End file.
